


Oh, I Wanna Move You Like That

by blurrylinesandmessylife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurrylinesandmessylife/pseuds/blurrylinesandmessylife
Summary: A collegiate re-telling of Sanvers in which Alex Danvers brings Maggie Sawyer home to meet her family, complete with some re-appropriated canon moments.





	1. like a solemn Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Though it’s been almost a decade since I’ve dabbled in writing fanfic, the below bled out of me over the course of a few days. Then I had to wait even MORE days to get an invitation to join before I could even share this with ya’ll. So I’m pretty excited to finally set this puppy free, because it’s been on my mind all week. It’s pure fluff because the world needs it (Me. It’s me who so desperately needs it). 
> 
> If you’re looking for incredible plots or page…scrolling…..suspense, this probably isn’t going to be for you. I’m not a good writer by any stretch. If you want a feel good a/u one-shot, though, complete with things I long for in my own life? Come on down.
> 
> What you need to know going in: Maggie and Alex are in between their freshman and sophomore year of college. Maggie’s meeting Alex’s family for the first time. Kara is eight and has no powers. Jeremiah passed away in a car accident a few years back. 
> 
> Even with this divergence, I’ve re-appropriated some canon moments, so hopefully it still feels true to the Maggie & Alex we know and love. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Alex stands in the bustling airport lobby, staring up at the arrivals board. She glances down at her watch quickly before looking back up, hands wringing anxiously. Full of nervous energy, she cranes her neck, scanning the crowd, looking for the only passenger that matters.

“I’m sorry!” Alex mumbles as she bumps into an elderly man, who only grumbles in return. Too wrapped up in pacing, she fails to hear Maggie approach from behind, duffel bag in tow.

Maggie smiles, dimples full blown, allowing herself a few moments to watch her girlfriend without restraint. She taps Alex on the shoulder, and has to stifle a laugh when the woman whips around, alert, always alert, before she realizes she can drop alarm and don elation.

Alex lunges forward, picking Maggie up in a squeeze as her duffel bag thumps to the floor. Maggie hugs her back tightly, legs wrapping around Alex’s waist, sighing as Alex nuzzles into her neck.

“God, I missed you.” The words are muffled, but Maggie doesn’t have to hear them to feel the truth behind them. Alex drops Maggie back to the floor, Maggie’s hand coming to rest at the base of Alex’s neck.

“You too, babe.” Maggie leans in, kissing her softly. Alex picks up the duffel bag with one hand, the other reaching for Maggie’s as she leads them out of the airport.

“How was your flight?” Alex asks, practically bouncing as she leads them across the street to her car, entwined hands swinging.

“Bumpy. Long. Good ending, though.” Maggie smiles as Alex squeezes the hand in hers.

They walk in comfortable silence the short distance further to the car. Once there, Alex chucks Maggie’s duffel in the backseat before opening the passenger side door with a deep chivalrous bow. Maggie chuckles, an affectionate _“nerd”_ leaving her lips while the door shuts behind her.

Noticing a neon pink cardboard poster at her feet, Maggie picks it up off the floor as Alex settles behind the wheel, the words _“Hi Maggie!!!!!”_ written in childish glitter glaring back at her. Maggie looks over, the question written on her face.

“Kara. She wanted to come. Mom ran interference and we got her to compromise. She stayed home as long as I brought that monstrosity with me.”

Maggie smiles. “It’s sweet.” Maggie places it gently on her lap, slowly outlining her name. Touched. “She could’ve come. I’m excited to meet her.”

Alex blushes. “I, uh…I wanted some time alone before my family hogs you all week.”

“Aw, gettin’ soft on me, Danvers?”

The blush deepens as Alex shoves the key into the ignition. “I can leave you here if you’d prefer.”

Maggie laughs, dropping her hand on Alex’s thigh. “I prefer you, Danvers. Always you.”

Her hand doesn’t leave Alex’s thigh the whole drive home.

 -----

When Alex opens the front door, she’s not surprised to find Kara sitting on the staircase, impatient. Alex leans over to Maggie, lips pressed to the shell of Maggie’s ear. “It’s not too late to run.” Maggie bumps Alex’s shoulder as Kara approaches.

“Finally. You took forever.” Kara gripes at Alex before turning her attention to Maggie. “Hi. I’m Kara Danvers.”

Maggie pops down to Kara’s level. Juts out her hand. “Maggie Sawyer. Nice to meet you.” Kara takes her hand in a firm shake, sizing Maggie up.

“Thanks for my sign, I love it.” Maggie wiggles the sign clutched in her other hand. Kara sticks her tongue out at Alex. “Told you she’d like it.”

“Mhmm.” Alex replies noncommittally.

Maggie touches Alex’s calf, soothing. She drops the sign to the floor, using both free hands to tug Kara’s gently. “Hey, before we go inside, I was hoping you’d help me real quick?”

Kara stares, curious. “How?” Alex, for her part, also looks down, intrigued.

“Well,” Maggie starts seriously, “did you know you’re Alex’s favorite person?”

Kara beams. “I am?”

Maggie confirms. “You are. And you make her very, very happy.”

The little girl launches herself at Alex, hugging her sister fiercely. “I like happy Alex.” Alex runs her fingers through Kara’s blonde hair affectionately.

Maggie shoots a warm smile up at Alex. “Me too.” Maggie winks before turning her attention back to Kara. “Which is where you come in.” She pokes at Kara’s side, eliciting a giggle as the eight-year-old squirms against Alex’s legs, before continuing. “Wanna give me some tips for this week? Because I’d like to make Alex as happy as you make her, too.”

“That’s so easy!” Kara exclaims, pulling away from Alex. She starts ticking off a list with her fingers, born for the task. “Her favorite food is Mom’s lasagna, but only if it has extra cheese in it, and --”

As Kara continues to list things her sister’s girlfriend is already well versed on, Maggie never lets on, instead nodding solemnly and seriously, keeping up the charade. Alex drops her hand to Maggie’s shoulder, in awe as her girlfriend gives Kara undivided and focused attention. Maggie reaches up, the pat she offers Alex’s hand the only acknowledgement of the gesture as they both listen to Kara.

“Oh! Sometimes when Alex talks to you on the phone, she turns all red and after it takes like four minutes until she listens to me again because she’s too busy smiling which is SO annoying.” Kara sighs dramatically as Maggie snorts, glancing up at Alex. Alex drops her head in her hands. Caught.

Undeterred, Kara continues. “She also thinks you’re super pretty in the mornings and Alex is a real grump when she wakes up so if she says something nice before coffee then she must lo—“

“Okayyy thank you Kara, I think you’ve helped Maggie enough for now.”

“I’m not done though!“

Alex physically turns Kara towards the kitchen, patting her forward. “You’ve got all week. Why don’t you go tell Mom we’re here?”

Kara runs off as Maggie pops back up from her squat, wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist, a cocky smirk plastered on her face.

“Just in the mornings or…?”

“Oh, shut up.” Alex whines even as she leans in for a kiss.

Maggie pulls back slightly, whispering into the space between them. “I think you’re super pretty in the mornings, too.”

Alex kisses her again, soft and sweet, before resting her forehead against Maggie’s. They share a tender moment until –

“Let’s see what your mom’s got to say about you, shall we?”

“You’re already enjoying this far too much” Alex slumps into Maggie’s arms as Maggie laughs, her hand rubbing soothing circles on Alex’s back.

 -----

“Kara, it’s time to do the dishes.” Eliza prods her youngest after dinner that evening.

“Mo-om! The dishes are boring and Maggie just got here!” Kara whines, but it only takes one raised eyebrow from her mother for Kara to push back from the table and gather the dishes.

“Alex ever teach you how to play the Dishwashing Game, Kara?” Maggie asks as she, too, pushes back from the table, her hand trailing across Alex’s shoulders before helping Kara collect plates.  

“There’s a game?” Kara asks, glowering at Alex.

“Oh, yeah. I’m undefeated. Wanna learn? See if you can beat the champ?”

“Yes, please!” Maggie throws Alex a cheeky grin over her shoulder as she follows Kara to the sink.

“She’s lovely, Alexandra.” Eliza muses from across the table once they’re alone.

“You sound surprised.” Alex bites back. 

“Alex." 

Alex exhales, hands folded in her lap, chastised. “I know, I’m sorry. I’m just nervous.” She looks up, her next words coming out in a teary wobble. ”I just, I like her so much, you know? She’s smart and she’s tough and she’s…beautiful. She’s so beautiful.”

“So are you.” Eliza smiles at her eldest, gently prodding her on.

Alex scoffs. “Not like her, Mom. She only gets a week off this summer. She could spend it anywhere, with anyone, and I’m making her settle for me.”

Eliza stands, switching into the chair beside Alex. She brushes Alex’s hair out of her face. “That’s right. She could spend her break anywhere and she’s _choosing_ to spend it with you.” Giggles emerge from the kitchen sink as Eliza continues, “And with your sister, who, from the sounds of it, is quite smitten with her.”

Alex grumbles. “Yeah, well, you’ve seen Maggie. She could charm a paper bag.”

Eliza laughs, patting Alex’s arm. “As cute as Kara is, I have a strong suspicion Maggie’s only trying to win her over because she’s _your_ sister. Maggie would give you the moon if she thought its what you wanted.”

“You think?” Alex asks hopefully.

“I know.”

“How?” Alex winces at how pathetic she sounds.

“Because your father looked at me the same way she looks at you.”

 -----

Maggie startles awake that night, disoriented.

It takes a few moments for her to gather her bearings before she notices Kara staring at her, unshed tears glimmering in her eyes, a stuffed puppy hanging in her hand.

 “You okay, Kara?” Maggie whispers.

“I have nightmares.” Kara whispers back. “They’re really scary. When Alex is home from school sometimes she lets me sleep with her but now you’re here and –“ Kara trails off as she hugs her puppy tight.

“Whoa, hey—“Maggie gently unhooks Alex’s arm from her waist, slowly extricating herself from Alex’s grasp. Alex flips over in her sleep, back turning to the pair. Once sure Alex is still sleeping, Maggie sits on the edge of the bed, placing her hands on Kara’s shoulders. “I want you to listen to me carefully, okay?” Maggie waits for Kara’s weepy nod before continuing. “You belong wherever Alex is, always. Doesn’t matter if I’m with her or not. So hop on it.”

Maggie pulls the sheets back and Kara climbs in with all the grace of a hippo. Maggie gets a knee to the thigh that’s sure to leave a bruise in the morning, but decides it’s worth when she sees the sheer relief on Kara’s face.

Maggie closes her eyes, feeling Kara shifting to get comfortable. Her eyes pop back open in surprise when Kara curls up to Maggie’s chest rather than into Alex like she expected.

“Night, Maggie” Kara sighs. Maggie drops a kiss to the top of the little girl’s head. “Night, Kid.”

On the other side of the bed, Alex smiles.

 -----

Alex is the first to wake in the morning.

Through the night, Kara has flopped onto her stomach, one hand now fisting Maggie’s t-shirt while the other rests above Alex’s heart. Alex shifts closer to Kara, tucking an errant strand of hair behind Kara’s ear. The gesture jostles Kara, and she wakes with a sleepy grin. She releases her clutch on Maggie and burrows into Alex.

“Maggie’s the best.” Kara yawns. Alex looks over at the sleeping woman, whose mouth hangs slightly open. Alex responds, nothing short of reverent. “She truly is.”

Alex cuddles Kara for a few minutes longer, allowing the girl to slowly wake, before finally nudging Kara and pointing at Maggie. “Sleeping Beauty needs her rest. Why don’t we make Maggie breakfast and let her sleep a little longer?”

 ---

Maggie wakes an hour later to an empty bed and the smell of pancakes. She stretches, screwing her face in confusion when she pulls Kara’s puppy out from beneath her back. She sits the puppy on the pillow before padding downstairs, following the soft murmurs of the three Danvers women already starting their day.

“You should’ve woken me up.” Maggie states as she enters the kitchen.

“Alex called you ‘Sleeping Beauty’ and said you needed rest!” Kara responds around a mouthful of food.

Maggie blushes, bashful, as Alex shoves a coffee mug into her girlfriend’s hands. “Hey, pretty lady.” Alex murmurs against Maggie’s lips. Eliza smirks as Maggie’s wide eyes find hers, old remnants of shame dying hard. Eliza knowingly takes mercy, squashing down the urge to tease. “Morning, dear.”

Maggie physically relaxes, nestling in under Alex’s arm and taking a sip of coffee, relishing in the opportunity to freely give and receive affection without parental threat. “Morning.”

“Stop kissing Alex and come eat before I eat everything!” Kara yells from the table. Maggie kisses Alex’s cheek for good measure as Kara grunts out a _“gross”,_ handing the mug back to Alex. “I’ve been summoned.”

Maggie ruffles Kara’s hair as she sits down, piling a few pancakes on her plate as Kara goes in for a third helping.

“See? The moon.” Eliza points at the mug in Alex’s hand, decorated with the solar system and planetary moons. Alex rolls her eyes, but Eliza doesn’t miss how tightly Alex clutches the mug to her chest anyway.

 -----

A couple days later, Eliza drives them all to Kara’s soccer game. Maggie sits in the backseat with Kara, who talks the entire drive.

Kara skips to the field when they arrive, one hand firmly in Maggie’s, the other in Alex’s, pulling them along, still yammering away a mile a minute. She lets go as soon as she’s in sight of her teammates.

“Make sure you show Maggie the best place to sit!” Kara doesn’t wait for a response before she’s off.

“You’re a saint for putting up with her.” Alex proclaims as she rests her chin on Maggie’s shoulder from behind. Maggie swivels around, arms looping around Alex’s neck, her fingers playing with Alex’s fine hair at the base.

“I’m having fun, I promise.” Maggie nudges Alex’s nose with her own. Before Alex can respond, Eliza approaches. “Come on, girls, the stands are getting crowded.” Halfheartedly, Alex pulls out of her Maggie bubble, linking her arm with Maggie’s.

“Ready to watch some truly awful athletics?”

Maggie nods. “Bring it.”

 ----

Alex isn’t wrong, and they spend the whole first half laughing as eight-year-old limbs thrash about. Eventually, the halftime whistle blows and Alex grabs Maggie’s bicep, pulling her up. “We’ll be back before halftime ends, Mom!”

Alex doesn’t wait for an answer before setting a blazing pace, dragging Maggie through the crowds. She ducks under the bleachers and pushes Maggie against a beam. Her lips find Maggie’s instantly and she kisses the woman deeply, tongues battling, until Maggie has to pull back, breathless. “Wow”.

“I’ve been wanting to do that.” Alex smirks, eyes glistening.

Maggie smiles. “Yeah, I can tell.” Maggie leans back in, her hand sliding around Alex’s waist, up and under Alex’s shirt.

“How long do we have?” Maggie asks as her hand comes around to cup Alex’s breast. Alex moans, her lips finding Maggie’s neck. “10 minutes.” Alex responds while she nips a particularly sensitive spot on her girlfriend’s jaw.

“Better get moving, then.” Maggie purrs, letting the thundering footsteps of the spectators above drown out their moans.

 -----

“Sorry I got a little carried away.” Alex has the grace to look sheepish as she re-buttons Maggie’s shirt when the whistle blows again 10 minutes later, marking the end of halftime.

“I don’t recall complaining. If this is what being a soccer mom entails, I’m all for it.” Maggie jokes as Alex buttons her jeans.

“Want a mini-van for your birthday? Really play this fantasy out?” Alex jokes back. She tugs Maggie by her shirt, pulling her in for a chaste kiss. As they part, she asks, “How do I look?”

“Like you just got fingered underneath the bleachers at your kid sister’s soccer game.” Maggie deadpans, smoothing down her own hair. Alex gasps. Maggie laughs. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. You look fine. A little flushed, but it’s hot out.”

Alex nods, giving her own shirt a tug, straightening out. She reaches for Maggie’s hand. “Time to watch eight year olds suck at sports again.”

 ---

Maggie and Alex return just as the second half kicks off. Eliza greets them, turning her attention back to field until something registers and she turns back in a double take.

“Maggie, you’ve got –“ Eliza trails off as Maggie’s hand flies up to her neck, eyes wide, hiking up her shirt collar up. Next to her, Alex looks just as mortified.

“Honey, you should really take more care in leaving hickeys where no one can see them. You don’t need to mark your territory to keep your girlfriend around.”

Maggie snorts as Alex grimaces. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks, Mom.”

Maggie wraps her arm around Alex as Alex drops her head into her hands. Maggie leans in, pressing her forehead to Alex’s temple, teasing. “Should I show her the marks on my stomach? So she knows you leave ‘em in intimate spots, too?”

Maggie’s free hand goes to her shirt, fingers toying at the hem. Alex reaches out, lacing their fingers together and halting Maggie’s movements. “Are you always such a cocky little shit, or is that just for me?”

Maggie chuckles, kissing Alex’s forehead as they watch Kara score against her own team.

 ----

“Whatcha drawin’ there?” Maggie asks Kara as she and Alex treat Kara to milkshakes at the little girl’s favorite diner after the game.

“Krypton.” Kara replies matter-of-factly, her tongue popping out in concentration as she colors what looks like a spaceship.

“Krypton?”

Kara drops her crayon, mouth agape. “Alex! You didn’t tell Maggie my Krypton story? It’s the best story!”

Maggie turns to Alex, officially confused. Alex pops a cherry into her mouth. “Maggie’s a little past wanting bedtime stories, Kar.”

“But it’s _my_ story! I trust her. She needs to know! You have to tell her!” Kara yelps, thinly veiled panic in her voice. 

Though still unsure of what’s transpiring, Maggie feels the shift in energy at the table. Alex reaches over, placing her hand on Kara’s arm, her voice softer than Maggie’s ever heard it. “You’re right, she needs to hear it. I’ll tell her, okay?” Kara nods, placated.

Once she returns to coloring, Alex places her hand on Maggie’s thigh. _“Later.”_ she mouths.

\---- 

After Kara goes to bed for the night, Alex gathers some blankets and helps Maggie climb out her bedroom window, setting up a cozy little enclave on the overhang roof.

They sit side by side and Maggie waits, giving Alex time to collect her thoughts. Five minutes later, Alex’s voice cuts through the chirping crickets.

“You already know Kara’s adopted but…she – God, Maggie, her life was so fucked up before us.”

Maggie takes Alex’s hand, thumbing circles across the back of it, encouraging her to continue.

“Kara’s piece of shit birth parents abused her.” Alex looks at Maggie before adding, “Now that I think of it, it’s probably why you and her get along so well. You’re both too good for the people you were born to.” Maggie nods sadly, head resting on her knees as she watches Alex.

Alex mirrors Maggie’s position, hugging her knees to her chest, speaking out towards the night. “Anyway, when Kara first came to us, she had these awful night terrors. The therapist said she was re-living trauma. She stopped sleeping. Wasn’t eating. Things no four year old should ever struggle with. It was terrible to watch.”

“I’ll bet. Poor Kara.”

“Yeah. One night, on a whim, I brought her up here. I pointed to a random star and made up this story about a girl stuck on a planet called Krypton with terrible parents who hurt her until one day a lady put her in a pod and sent her to Earth because there was a girl down here who really wanted a baby sister to love.” Alex looks up at the sky, laughing before continuing.

“And because Kara’s not stupid, she immediately was all _‘Hey, that sounds like me!’_ and I just…went with it? It was the first time she’d shown genuine excitement, I couldn’t take that away from her. That night was all she needed. Once she felt like her life had meaning, she started sleeping through the night. 

Alex smiles ruefully before finishing, “Eventually, she realized it was just a silly little bedtime story, but it became our thing. When she’s feeling lost, she’ll ask for her story and it reminds her that she matters. 

“Wow.” Maggie breathes out in admiration. “You’re in a league of your own, Danvers.”

“It’s nothing.” Alex looks down, picking at a roof tile.

Maggie reaches out, gently turning Alex’s head back to meet her gaze. “Please don’t do that. The days of you pushing down your feelings are officially over. We both know it’s not nothing. 

Alex shrugs. “She’s my sister. It’s what sisters do.”

Maggie shifts, bracketing one leg behind Alex’s back and bending her other at the knee to get closer to Alex. “Do you know what my sister did for me when my parents kicked me out? She shot me a text asking if she could have my mattress because it was ‘better’. My dad cut my service before I could tell her to piss off. 

“Oh, Maggie…”

Maggie waves Alex off. “No, it’s not about that right now. I’m using it as an example. What you did for Kara wasn’t sisters being sisters stuff. That was _heroic_ Alex Danvers stuff.”

Alex plays with the knee seam of Maggie’s pants. “You’re not just saying that because you’re the best girlfriend?”

Maggie gathers Alex’s hand in hers, pressing it to her lips. “I’d never lie to you. Kara is so lucky to have you in her life. We all are.”

\----- 

“Maggie?” Alex questions as she mutes the TV the next morning, patting Maggie’s legs resting in her lap.

“Yeah?”

“You know how you said I need to stop pushing down my feelings?”

Maggie hums in agreement.

“I really need you to meet my Dad. I – is that – can we go to the cemetery?”

Maggie hooks her heels into Alex’s thighs, pulling herself closer. She kisses Alex’s cheek, meeting her nervous gaze.

“I’d go anywhere with you.”

And from her spot in the hallway, just out of sight, Eliza bites back tears.

\--- 

“Well. This is my Dad.” Alex gestures to the cemetery ground at their feet; to the few flowers planted at the base of Jeremiah’s headstone. “He wasn’t always this boring.” Alex jokes uncomfortably.

Maggie wraps her arm around Alex’s, dropping a kiss to her shoulder. “Do you mind if I say a quick prayer?”

Alex shakes her head, chewing her lip as Maggie lets go of Alex and bows her head. Unsure of what to do with herself during Maggie’s prayer, Alex drops to her knees, tidying up some overgrown weeds around the plot. Maggie finishes with the sign of the cross before joining Alex on the ground. 

“Thank you for bringing me here.” Maggie states as she plucks a weed. Alex sits back on her heels, eyes shining with tears. “You’re not weirded out I wanted you to meet my dead Dad?”

“Sweetheart…” Maggie exhales as Alex hugs herself, tears finally falling. She gathers Alex into her arms, her body absorbing Alex’s shuddering breaths, wincing in sympathy with each wracking sob. “I’m here, Alex. For all of it. Happy, sad and every shade of gray in between.”

Alex’s lip trembles as she looks at Maggie. “He would’ve liked you.”

Maggie smiles. “From everything you’ve told me, I would’ve liked him too.” A tear drops onto Maggie’s cheek. Alex reaches out to wipe it away. “I know why _I’m_ crying but why are _you_ crying?”

Maggie lets out a small laugh, tucking a piece of hair around Alex’s ear, hand coming to rest on Alex’s cheek. “I meant what I said to Kara, you dork. I just want to make you happy.”

Alex places her hand atop Maggie’s. “You do, Maggie. I can’t even begin to tell you how much.”

Maggie looks up at the sky. “God, I hope.”

\---- 

“Maggie?” Eliza questions as she walks into her living room at 2 am. Maggie looks up from the notebook she’s huddled over, startled.

“I’m so sorry. Did the light wake you?”

Eliza waves her hand. “Not at all. I was having trouble sleeping so I decided on a cup of tea. Care to join me?”

“That’d be great.” Maggie places her notebook on the end table and stands before Eliza stops her.

“I’ve got it. I’ll be back in a moment.”

\---- 

“You’re really great with my little girl” Eliza muses over her mug after re-joining Maggie on the couch.

“Aw, that’s easy. Kara’s a cute kid.”

“I meant Alex.”

Maggie sputters. “Yeah, well, that’s even easier.”

Eliza’s eyes widen playfully. “Really? You’ve met my Alexandra, right? She’s as hardheaded and infuriating as her father was.”

“Keeps things interesting.”

“That it does.” Eliza agrees. Maggie sips her tea, waiting for Eliza to break the silence. When it becomes clear she won’t, Maggie eyes her wearily. “Is this the part where I’m supposed to like, tell you what my intentions are?”

“Only if you’d like to.”

Maggie takes a deep breath. Eliza smirks at the muttered _“You can do this”_ pep talk Maggie gives herself before diving in.

“I – I don’t meet many people that I care about and I care about Alex - ” Maggie lets out a nervous laugh. “-A lot.” Maggie plays with the tea bag in her mug, unable to meet Eliza’s gaze. “Your daughter’s become really important to me and I don’t want to imagine my life without her in it.” Maggie looks up, tears in her eyes, her lip trembling. “I can’t imagine my life without her in it." 

“No one’s asking you to imagine life without Alex. I’m certainly not.”

“Not right now, maybe, but it’s just – look, everything is great now but one day Alex will realize…” Maggie trails off, placing her mug down and rubbing her eyes in frustration.

“Alex will realize....” Eliza prompts.

Maggie pulls a blanket over herself, wrapping herself up tightly. Desperate for comfort. “After what your family’s been through, Alex deserves something easy. She deserves someone she can walk down the street with, hand in hand, without doing a homophobe check first. She deserves a marriage that’s seen as valid and binding on all fronts, in all states. She deserves in-laws who cherish her, not in-laws who hate her as much as they hate their own daughter just because they’re a bunch of queers. All I do is make Alex’s life harder and I can’t give her anything she deserves but -” Maggie’s breath hitches as she finishes, “-I need her." 

Eliza places her mug on the coffee table, turning slightly to face Maggie. “What Alex deserves is to be cared for. To feel supported. Loved. You’ve already told me you care for her, and you’ve already shown me you support her. I guess the only one left is, do you love her?”

“A terrifying amount.” Maggie’s voice quivers.

“Then it sounds like you already give her everything she deserves.”

“But –“

Eliza raises her finger. “Falling in love is daunting in even the safest of conditions. I can’t imagine how frightening it is to be told the love you’re feeling doesn’t count.” Maggie sniffles, hanging on Eliza’s every word.

Eliza reaches out, placing her hand on the couch beside Maggie, giving Maggie the option to initiate contact should she choose. “No one ever questioned the validity of my marriage, or my rights as a spouse when we lost Jeremiah. I’ll never know the challenges you and Alex face together just to be seen as a couple. But I swear to you, no matter how loudly people scream otherwise, that love you feel counts. It’s real. You’re real, and you deserve a real, full, happy life. And if your version of real includes loving and fighting for my daughter, in spite of all the ways the world tries to tell you why you shouldn’t, then you exceed my wildest dreams for Alex’s future.”

Maggie’s response is so quiet Eliza almost misses it. “You don’t think I’m a bad person?”

“Oh, honey.” Eliza exhales. “Come here, please?” Eliza begs, patting her lap. Maggie moves closer, the floodgates opening as Maggie lays her head down, face burrowed into Eliza’s stomach. “You’re a beautiful person. Don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise.” Eliza soothes, brushing her fingers through Maggie’s hair.

“Thank you.” Maggie sobs back.

\---- 

The bed creaks as Maggie sits gingerly next to her slumbering girlfriend, leaning over Alex’s back and tucking a strand of hair behind Alex’s ear. She kisses Alex’s head. “Good morning, Sunshine.” Alex blinks awake, bleary eyed. 

“Baby, it’s…” Alex looks at her alarm clock. “5 in the morning?! Are you kidding, Sawyer!?” Alex groans as she pulls the covers up over her head. Maggie laughs, pulling them back. “Up and at ‘em, slugger. I made coffee and a bitchin’ breakfast spread. We’ve got a sunrise to catch.”

“Whyyyyy.” Alex whines, flopping into Maggie’s lap.

“Can’t appreciate the beauty in life without a little pain, Danvers.”

Alex considers that for a moment, thumb brushing along Maggie’s brow. “Fine. But only because you mentioned coffee and now it’s all I can think about.”

“Whatever gets you movin’.” Maggie laughs, patting Alex’s hip as they tumble out of bed.

 ----

Alex falls asleep the second Maggie pulls out of the driveway. 20 minutes later, Maggie pulls into a gravel parking lot, the sound of tires meeting pavement jolting Alex awake. 

Alex helps Maggie carry a packed picnic basket and some blankets down a path to a secluded beach, grumbling the whole way about it being _“too early for manual labor.”_

They settle in, Alex between Maggie’s legs, her back resting against Maggie’s chest, listening to the crashing waves as dawn slowly lights up the coast. Maggie’s almost convinced Alex has fallen back asleep in her arms until Alex asks, genuinely this time, “Why sunrise?" 

“If you can’t recognize a date, Danvers, then I’m doing this whole girlfriend thing wrong.”

“Normal people take their girlfriends on dates to things like brunch. Or the movies. Activities that occur over the course of a day, when the world is awake to provide said activities.”

“Today’s a day, is it not?”

Alex pauses, caught. “It is.”

Maggie squeezes Alex. “We’re awake, are we not?”

Maggie laughs as Alex wearily concedes. “We are.”

“And the world is providing an activity?” Maggie gestures to the rising sun.

“Yes, dear.”

“Then, it’s a date.”

Alex relents as she trails her fingers along Maggie’s arm, digging her feet into the sand. “I’d still rather be asleep, but it _is_ beautiful.” Maggie kisses Alex’s neck in acknowledgement.

“I watched a lot of sunrises as a kid. It never gets old.”

Alex knocks her knee against Maggie’s. “Now I _know_ you’re not normal if you make a habit of waking up at the ass crack of dawn to hang with the sun.”

“I had trouble sleeping after my parents kicked me out.” Maggie answers honestly. She can feel Alex still, listening with bated breath. “Kara’s shrink was right. If Kara’s like me, she was re-living trauma.” Alex lets out a strangled gasp, rubbing her hand along Maggie’s biceps. “After I left Blue Springs, the only thing left to count on was that every day, the sun would rise." 

Alex leans her head back against Maggie’s shoulder, looking up. “You know you can count on more than just the sun now, right?”

Maggie meets Alex’s stare. “Yeah. I know.”

Maggie releases her hold of Alex and twists over, rifling through the picnic basket. “My shrink wasn’t as wonderful as you are. She didn’t give me a sweeping story about my overarching purpose to get me over my trauma. Instead-” Maggie pauses as she pulls out a folded piece of paper, raising it up to show Alex, “-she recommended I write letters to my Dad. Not to send, but as a way to release the things I was holding onto.” Maggie wraps her arms back around Alex, hitting the folded letter against her palm a few times in front of the Alex, embarrassed. “I wrote a lot of letters.” Maggie presses the paper into Alex’s hand. “I still do.”

Alex unfolds the paper, Maggie’s chin coming to rest on Alex’s shoulder as they silently read: 

_Dad,_

_I’m in love with Alex._

_If Alex were short for Alexander, you’d be elated. “I told you being that way was a choice” you’d celebrate as you popped open a cold one and handed it off to my knight in shining amour. You’d talk shop with him at the dinner table and watch football with him on Sundays and kiss my cheek when you joined my hand with his as we stood before an altar, me in my white dress._

_But Alex is short for Alexandra and that changes everything for you._

_I hate that it changes everything for you._

_I hate that you’d open your arms to Alexander so freely just because he has a dick, regardless of whether he **was** a dick, but you’d turn your back so vehemently on Alexandra. My beautiful, sweet, brave, goofy, **amazing** Alexandra who is perfect in every way except, in your eyes, for her gender._

_I adore Alex._

_If I kept it unisex, you wouldn’t know to care. If I kept it unisex, my adoration would be enough._

_Why does everything change when Alex is short for Alexandra? Why isn’t adoration enough?_

_Alex’s dad died a few years ago. He was a good man who loved and supported his gay daughter and yet somehow, he’s six feet below ground while you stand six feet above, full of hate and disgust._

_Jeremiah had no say in missing Alex’s life. You have a say and still chose to miss mine._

_It’s not fair._

_We went to Jeremiah’s grave yesterday and as Alex cried for her dead father, I cried knowing I’d do anything to bury my living one if it’d bring hers back. That may not be rational, but what you did wasn’t, either._

_Do you remember the night you kicked me out? You called me disgusting. You condemned me to hell and told me to rot. You spat at me, and before slamming the door in my face, you told me it wasn’t worth it. That I shouldn’t throw my life away for something “so unnatural”._

_You told me loving was wrong._

_It was the worst night of my life, but I would re-live every bad thing you ever put me through if it led me to Alex again._

_Because you were wrong that night, not me. I wasn’t throwing my life away._

_I was gaining one. **She** gave me one. _

_Falling in love with a woman was worth it._

_Loving Alexandra is worth everything._

_Maggie_

 

By the time Alex finishes, tear marks litter the paper. Alex shifts, laying Maggie down as she hovers above. Alex lowers herself, flush against Maggie, kissing her girlfriend fiercely.

“Are you okay?” Maggie asks when the kiss ends, clutching her hands tightly to her chest as Alex props herself back up on her elbows, hovering again.

“Am I okay? Are you kidding?” Alex breathes out, shaking her head gently. She takes a deep breath before declaring, “I love you, Maggie Sawyer.”

“Really?”

Alex smiles. “How could I not love you?”

Maggie pulls Alex back down, rolling their bodies over so she hovers atop now. “I love you, Alex Danvers.” She sighs against Alex’s lips, lowering herself down for another kiss.

 -------

That night, Alex tosses Maggie a shirt from her bedroom floor as she pulls her own over her head.

“I can’t believe I just had sex with my little sister right next door.”

Alex lies down, pulling the sheet over herself and Maggie as Maggie settles on Alex’s chest. Maggie shifts to look up at Alex, a sympathetic smile on her face, hand resting above Alex’s heart.

“Think of it this way. Now we know we’re quiet enough to maintain a healthy sex life when we have our own sleeping children one wall over.” Maggie can feel Alex’s heart race, and she pulls herself up on her elbow. She pales, running a hand through her own hair. “I – I don’t know why I said that out loud.“

Alex sits as well, tilting Maggie’s chin up. “Kids, eh?”

Maggie eyes Alex wearily. “Um…yeah? I mean, we’ve only been dating for 7 months and we _just_ exchanged _‘I love you’s’_ but I’ve – I’ve thought about it?” Maggie pauses, mistaking Alex’s silence for something else, and tries to backtrack. “It’s whatever though. We’re still in college. Forget I said-“

“Maggie. You don’t have to be guarded with me. You can tell me anything.”

Maggie bites her lip, her hand rubbing her chin nervously. Alex pushes Maggie’s hair behind her ear, a warm smile on her face. “After watching you with Kara this week? I mean, Christ. You’re making my ovaries explode over here.”

Maggie sighs in relief as Alex pulls her back down, Maggie’s head finding home on Alex’s chest again. Maggie links their hands together, playing with Alex’s fingers. A few moments pass before Maggie asks the burning question into Alex’s chest. “So, what’s our hypothetical child’s name?”

“Let’s name her Gertrude.”

Maggie bolts back up, incredulous. “Gertrude?!” Oh hell no, Danvers. I’m out.” She makes a great show of leaving the bed but Alex grabs Maggie’s waist, pulling her back into her arms. Alex tickles her girlfriend, loving the sound of Maggie’s squeals as she tries to escape Alex’s jabs.

“You’d never leave me and Gertie” Alex laughs, dodging Maggie’s flails.

And though they’re joking, it doesn’t stop Maggie from grabbing both of Alex’s hands and answering with absolute sincerity.

“Never.”

\------ 

The morning Maggie’s set to leave, Alex finds Maggie and Kara with their heads pressed together at the kitchen table, crayons strewn about, working on the same piece of construction paper.

Alex walks over, curious, but before she can catch a glimpse Kara flings herself over the paper. “No! No peeking!” Kara exclaims. Maggie smirks as Alex turns her focus, appealing to Maggie now instead.

“Sorry Danvers, you heard the kid. No peeking.” Alex huffs as she settles on a stool at the kitchen island, far enough away for the duo to continue their work. “You’re supposed to be on your sisters’ side, Kara.”

Kara shrugs, her brow furrowed. “Maggie’s my sister too.” Maggie stills, eyes never leaving the paper even as a dimpled smile lights up her face.

Eliza walks in shortly after, leaning against the kitchen island as Alex sulks, albeit playfully. “What’s wrong?”

Alex juts her finger over her shoulder, responding vaguely. “I’ve been replaced.”

It’s no more than a second later that Alex lets out a massive “oomph”, the surprise recipient of a Maggie and Kara bear hug. Her girlfriend and her sister pepper her cheeks with kiss after kiss, chants of _“We love Alex”_ echoing over and over like a mantra.

Eliza joins in and by the end, Alex’s stomach hurts from laughing.

\------- 

Kara cries when she says goodbye to Maggie, and Eliza has to physically remove Kara from Maggie’s arms so she and Alex can leave. The ride to the airport is subdued, neither Maggie nor Alex able to say more than a few sentences to the other without cracking voices.

Alex purses her lips as Maggie hikes her duffel bag on her shoulder, boarding pass in hand, once they reach the security checkpoint. “Are you sure you can’t stay for the rest of break? We can head back together when the semester starts up.” Alex pleads for the fourth time.

“I wish, but I really can’t take any more vacation days.”           

“So? Quit. I’ll support the both of us.”

Maggie smiles. “You make less than I do.”  

Alex kicks the ground. “It’s the thought that counts.”

Maggie tilts her head, watching her girlfriend affectionately. “I love you so much, you thoughtful nerd.”

Alex nods, tears finally falling. Maggie quickly gathers Alex in her arms, cradling Alex’s head. Alex’s hands fist Maggie’s shirt as she chokes out a sob.

“It’s only a month, Alex. We’ve dealt with distance before.”

“It feels different this time.” Alex sniffs out. Maggie presses a kiss to Alex’s temple. “I know, baby.”

They hold each other until the PA system announces final boarding for Maggie’s flight. Reluctantly, Maggie pulls back, readjusting her bag on her shoulder and reaching for the folded construction paper tucked in her back pocket. “If I wanna make it through security in time, I should go.”

Alex thumbs away a tear from Maggie’s cheek. “Call me when you land?”

“The second we hit tarmac.” Maggie promises.

Alex gnaws at her lip, biting back tears and reaching for one last hug. “Okay. Have a safe flight.” She rests her cheek to Maggie’s hair, breathing in. “I love you.”

Maggie’s hand slips into Alex’s back pocket, transferring the paper to Alex’s possession. “I love you, too. See you soon.” With one last peck and a wave, Maggie turns, walking through security.

Once Maggie’s out of sight, Alex pulls the paper out of her jean pocket, unfolding it with shaking hands.

She cries all over again when she sees _Our Story_ written in Maggie’s crayon scrawl staring back at her, crude stick figure drawings of _Alex_ and _Maggie_ and a little girl named _Gertrude_ between them. Off to the side, in Kara’s handwriting, stand a stick figured _Aunt Kara_ and _Grandma Eliza_ , with _Grandpa Jeremiah_ shining down as the sun.

\---- 

The drawing becomes Alex’s most prized possession and years later, it hangs framed above their daughter’s bed.

“I know I’ve said this before but thank God I talked you out of naming her Gertrude. What was that?” Maggie whispers, watching their two-year-old’s chest rise and fall in slumber. Alex grins, wrapping her arm around Maggie’s waist, tugging her close and kissing Maggie’s temple.

“How about Herbert for the next one?” Alex muses as her hand rubs her own slightly protruding stomach. Maggie pulls back, faux affronted.

“Good lord, Danvers, why do you hate our children?”


	2. like a choir shouts amen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got quite a bit of feedback about the letter thing from my last fic, and it kind of fueled this companion piece / extension of the world. I’m going to be completely honest: this piece, while (duh) pure fluff, is also pretty raw for me.
> 
> The letter thing is pulled directly from my own life. I’m not very good at expressing myself other than in writing, so I, too, have written a LOT of letters articulating things I couldn’t otherwise articulate / showing my affection when my actions otherwise fail.
> 
> I honestly feel like Maggie Sawyer is a huge softie wrapped up in an exterior that doesn’t always match her inner world. And I was so drawn to the idea of Alex knowing Maggie well enough to meet her in her comfort zone when big things happen that….this fic was born.
> 
> In terms of time: this is 5 years after the first installment. So Alex/Maggie are somewhere in the 24 years old ballpark, Kara’s around 14.
> 
> With that, please enjoy. (And please be constructively gentle if you hate it because…this is me).

 

“Maggie.” Alex whispers as she shakes her sleeping girlfriend, laughing when Maggie burrows deeper into the pillows in response. Alex lays her head next to Maggie’s, brushing Maggie’s hair out of her face. “Baby.” She tries again.

Maggie grumbles, ducking her head into Alex’s neck. “I love you, Alex. Like, a crazy amount. But I swear to God, you better have a good reason for waking me up otherwise I’m leaving you.”

Alex rolls into Maggie, wrapping her into a hug, her fingers trailing soothingly along Maggie’s back. “I wanna watch the sunrise with you.”

Maggie huffs even as she hugs Alex tighter. “Go ask Kara. I bet she’d love to get some sister bonding time in before we head home Saturday.”

“I want to bond with _you._ ” Alex stresses, kissing Maggie’s forehead.

“We live together. Every day’s a hair-braiding, deep-dark-secret sharing sleepover.”

Alex harrumphs. They lay silently for a few moments until Maggie exhales into Alex’s chest. “You’re pouting, aren’t you?”

“Would it work if I were?”

Maggie sighs, sitting up. She runs a hand through her hair when Alex sits up too with full-blown puppy eyes. “Oh, come off it, Danvers. You know I’m a sucker for you, pout or no pout.”

“You’re the best.” Alex drops a kiss to Maggie’s lips before pushing her off the bed. “Get dressed. We’re burnin’ daylight.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Maggie groans as she pulls Alex’s sweatshirt over her own head.

\----- 

“You know your letter thing?” Alex asks once they’re settled in the sand, Maggie between Alex’s legs and a blanket draped around Alex’s shoulders.

“Yeah?”

“Well, the other day I asked my mom and sister for some advice and as we were talking we realized we all had some stuff we’ve been holding onto that needed to be said.”

Maggie watches cautiously as Alex reaches into the bag on their left, pulling out several folded sheets of paper. “So I borrowed your idea and we wrote letters and - ” Alex drops the letters on Maggie’s lap. “-We’d like you to read them.”

“Me?”

“Only if you’re comfortable doing so.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m honored they want me to read their personal thoughts. I guess I’m just surprised they cared enough to share with _me_.”

Alex presses a kiss to Maggie’s hair. “You underestimate how much you matter to us, Maggie.” Alex re-adjusts the blanket draped over her shoulders, cocooning them further in warmth. “Here, read Kara’s first. I had to proof it twice because she was **obsessed** with it being perfect.”

Maggie unfolds the letter with shaky hands, melting into Alex’s arms when she wraps them around Maggie’s middle in silent support.

_Louisa,_

_I know you probably think you’re Maggie’s sister, but you’re not._

_I’m Kara Danvers, Maggie’s real sister._

_See, I’m adopted, so I know all about family being something you’ve gotta make for yourself._

_Society tells me the people who gave birth to me are my “parents” but they were awful people so I don’t care what society says. Those jerks aren’t my parents._

_My real Mom and Dad are the people who gave me a home even though I don’t have their blood. The love and kindness and support Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers gave me, and what Eliza continues to give me, is the true meaning of family._

_My parents taught me that family isn’t something you’re born into. It’s something you find. I wasn’t born a Danvers, but I am one now._

_The Danvers’ gave me a home, so I’ve never felt like I lost out on anything by not knowing my blood relatives. But I’m so sad for Maggie every day. She spent 14 years stuck believing her family would give her love and kindness and support, because **that’s what society says blood means** only to learn, in the worst way possible, that blood doesn’t guarantee shit (Sorry Mom! I know I’m not supposed to curse but its necessary here). _

_It’s really stupid you gave up on your sister just because she was brave and wanted to follow her heart. But I’m so glad Maggie didn’t listen to your family and that she followed her heart anyway and fell in love with my sister, Alex, because I got a bonus sister and you missed out on a lot of cool stuff._

_Maggie makes up games so chores go faster. Maggie cheers as loudly as Alex at my soccer games. She gives me the last slice of pizza every time - I don’t even have to ask. Maggie never gets jealous when I cling onto Alex too tightly (because unlike you, I **need** my sisters in my life). When I broke up with my first boyfriend, Mike, it was Maggie who made me laugh when I couldn’t stop crying. _

_Maggie isn’t just my sister’s girlfriend. Maggie is my sister, too._

_Maggie is doing fine without you. We’ve got her back now. Forever._

_Kara_

 

“Wow. This is -” Maggie rubs her eyes, biting back tears.

“Yeah, turns out Kara’s possessively Team Maggie.” Alex laughs.

Maggie chews her lip as she folds the letter gently.

“Talk to me?” Alex soothes, fingers dancing along Maggie’s arm.

“Well, okay – this is adorable and so sweet but what if –“ Maggie’s breath hitches.

 Alex nods her head slightly as she rests her chin on Maggie’s shoulder, prompting Maggie to continue. “What if?”

“What if she just feels this way because I’m your girlfriend, you know? She has to like me because you do.”

“Oh, Maggie. Did you even read that letter?” Alex unfolds the letter again, pointing out a paragraph. “Games, cheering, pizza –“ Alex presses a kiss to Maggie’s neck. “-None of the things Kara idolizes you for have anything to do with how I feel about you. She loves you for who _you_ are.”

Maggie opens her mouth to retort but before she can, Alex adds, “And no, I didn’t tell her what to write, either. Those are Kara’s words. I just checked spelling. 

Maggie rubs her chin, her eyes welling with tears. Alex exchanges Kara’s letter for Eliza’s. ”If you don’t believe me, lets read my mom’s. I have no idea what her letter says so we’re going in blind together.”

Maggie takes a wavering breath. “Okay.”

 

_John,_

_I know what it’s like to have a gay daughter. I was scared too, when my Alexandra told me she loved women. Life had already been so cruel to Alex; I didn’t want it to get any harder for her._

_Because that’s what happens for anyone who identifies outside of the heteronormative bubble. Life becomes harder._

_The world makes it harder for our daughters to live openly. To love freely._

_I never wanted my little girl to face the bigotry she faces._

_I know how much it hurts to hear your daughter say, “I’m a lesbian and I feel like I’m letting you down.” I regret every day I led Alex to believe I wouldn’t love her for however she was in this world. That she could ever disappoint me for experiencing something as pure as falling in love._

_What I don’t know, what I can’t understand, is why you didn’t feel the same when your daughter did one of the most courageous things she’ll ever have to do._

_Why, instead of supporting your daughter and loving your daughter, you confirmed her deepest fears._

_Do you know how hurt Maggie probably was, being outed in the way that she was? Have you imagined how much she likely struggled, trying and failing to silence the longings she felt for women after spending a lifetime being taught those feelings were wrong?_

_Did you really think scaring her would change her sexuality? She was already petrified and it changed nothing for her._

_Don’t you think she would’ve chosen to be straight, if she could, to make you happy? Don’t you think Maggie was devastated when she realized she’d be considered broken in your eyes?_

_She can’t help who she falls in love with. And you threw her to the curb for something she has no control over._

_Maggie isn’t a bad person for being a lesbian._

_It haunts me, knowing you dared tell that precious girl she was bad for loving another._

_You might not find it in your heart to be proud of her, but I am. I am so proud of the young woman I’ve watched Maggie become. She is an intelligent, vibrant, witty, wonderful woman who somehow manages to treat everyone she meets with compassion, even when she was not afforded that same luxury._

_It gives me great comfort, knowing you can’t take any of the credit for how well your daughter turned out. She paved her way all on her own._

_She never gave up, even when a lesser person would._

_Your daughter is made of true grit. **That’s** the most remarkable thing about her._

_I’m appalled you can’t recognize what a gift Maggie is to this world._

_You’re a damn fool for being too shortsighted to see it._

_Eliza Danvers_

 

Maggie’s hysterical by the end of the letter, her body shuddering as she cries into her hands. Alex presses her lips to Maggie’s shoulder.

“My mom’s right.” Alex states as she gently rocks Maggie back and forth.

Maggie turns in Alex’s arms, knees furling up as she folds herself sideways in Alex’s lap, leaning into Alex’s chest. Alex wraps her arms around Maggie, keeping her lips pressed to her temple.

“What happens if we break up?” Maggie sniffles into Alex’s chest, rubbing her nose on her sleeve. “I can’t lose another family, Alex. I won’t survive it this time.” Maggie’s voice breaks as fresh sobs overtake her.

“Whoa, hey. Shhh.” Alex rests her chin atop Maggie’s head as Maggie continues to break down. Once Maggie’s cries quell, Alex whispers into Maggie’s hair. “Who said we’re breaking up?”

“The other shoe's bound to drop soon. It always does.”

Alex leans down to meet Maggie’s watery eyes. She brushes Maggie’s hair from her face and nudges Maggie’s nose with her own. “Do me a favor? Read my letter. I promise, we can talk about this after, but you should read my letter first.”

Maggie wipes her eyes as she takes the letter Alex places in front of her, dropping her head back against Alex’s shoulder as she reads:

 

_Maggie,_

_Kara crawled into bed with us the other night (which, lets pause here because I HAVE to ask: how’d you sleep through that? Those teenage limbs sure were flailing)._

_Anyway. Kara crawled into bed with us while you were dead to the world and for the first time in Kara’s life, she didn’t crawl into bed asking for “her” story._

_Instead, she asked me when she could start calling you her sister-in-law. She wanted to know when she’ll have her niece Gertrude around to spoil. She has thoughts on our guest bedroom because “Alex, you know I have dibs on that room.”_

_My baby sister didn’t outgrow bedtime stories. She was asking for “our” story._

_The story you began building with us the first time you met Kara and made her feel at ease within seconds of walking through the front door._

_The story my mom saw unfolding that first time she told me you were a keeper, in her weird, coded-metaphor way._

_The story we were already chapters deep in by the time you first told me you loved me, here on this beach._

_As Kara lay there, full of expectations for our future, a future that includes you at every turn, I realized I want those future firsts with only you, Maggie._

_I hope to spend the rest of my life having firsts with you, if you’ll let me._

_Please let me._

_Will you marry me?_

 

Maggie gasps as she drops the letter.

“Please?” Alex whispers in her ear. Alex wraps her arm around Maggie, presenting a ring atop the letter resting in Maggie’s lap.

“You want to marry me even when I look like this?” Maggie asks in disbelief as she gestures wildly to her tear stained face.

Alex thumbs away a tear on Maggie’s cheek, a tender grin plastered on her face. “I’ve never wanted to marry you more.”

“I can’t wait to have a lifetime of firsts with you, Alex.” Maggie sighs into Alex’s collarbone, pressing a kiss to her clavicle.

Alex looks down, hopefully. “Is that a yes?”

Maggie laughs, looking up to press a kiss to Alex’s lips. “Yes.”

Alex slips the ring on Maggie’s finger, entwining their hands afterwards. “Should we address your “ _what happens if we break up?”_ concerns, or are we good now?”

Maggie snorts. “We’re good.”

“Thought so.”

They sit in silence for a while, content to watch the sun slowly rise above the horizon for the first time as an engaged couple. Once the sun has fully risen, Alex breaks the silence. “Thanks for coming so I didn’t have to propose to Kara.”

Maggie laughs, wrapping her arms around Alex’s middle. “Kara’s loss. It was a hell of a proposal, Danvers.”

\----- 

When Alex and Maggie return home, they find Eliza in the kitchen reading the morning paper.

“Good morning?” Eliza asks knowingly in greeting.

Alex nods shyly as Maggie removes her hand out of Alex’s back pocket, displaying her ring finger.

Eliza claps before rushing over to gather Alex and Maggie in her arms. “I’m so thrilled for you both.” Eliza gushes.

“Thanks, Mom.” Alex says as she and Maggie pull back. Alex runs a hand along the small of Maggie’s back when Maggie scuffs the floor with her shoe.

“Eliza, I – your letter was – “ Eliza smiles, gathering Maggie back into her arms.

“Honey, I meant every word. And I’m delighted to have you as my daughter-in-law.” Too choked up to respond, Maggie simply clutches Eliza tightly.

Eliza drops her hand to Maggie’s shoulder when they break out of the embrace, Eliza’s other hand cupping Alex’s cheek. “You girls should go tell your sister. She’s been waiting for this day for a very long time.”

\---

Maggie and Alex stand at the foot of Kara’s bed, flanking her sides.

Alex mouths _3,2,1_ , and they jump at _1,_ tumbling on top of the sleeping teenager, crushing her in a hug.

“Oof…what gives!!” Kara exclaims groggily.

Maggie pulls the pillow out from under Kara’s head, laughing as her head lands onto the mattress with a dull _thunk_. “Rule number one of being my real little sister: If I’m awake, you’re gonna be awake too.”

“Your real…you read the letter?” Kara’s eyes widen. She turns to Alex. “You did it?!”

Alex beams. “I did it.”

Kara screeches as she grabs Maggie’s hand, looking at the ring before flinging herself on top of Alex. “Oh my gosh FINALLY!” Kara sits up, launching into a ramble, looking back and forth between Maggie and Alex with each question asked. “Were you surprised? Was it romantic? Alex, did you cry like you did when you told Mom and me you were going to propose? I need all the details!”

“Aw babe, you cried when you told your mom and sister?” Maggie asks as she props herself up on her elbow. 

“So much.” Kara answers for her.

Alex huffs, indignant. “Excuse me, it wasn’t so much.”

Kara stage whispers. “It was so much.” Alex whacks Kara with a pillow. Kara grabs it, cuddling it to her body, vibrating with excitement.

Maggie places a hand on Kara’s knee. “It was a highlight of my life, Kara. You helped your sister pull off a spectacularly thoughtful proposal. Thank you.” 

Kara looks satisfied. “I also helped pick out the ring.” She states proudly, before remembering something. “Wait! Does this mean…?” Kara trails off, looking expectantly at Maggie.

Maggie nods as Kara bolts out of bed, tripping over her feet excitedly as she rushes to her dresser. She rifles through before finding a sock, reaching in and pulling out a ring box. Kara runs back over and hands the box to Maggie.

“Do you KNOW how hard it is to keep all these secrets?” Kara asks Alex rhetorically.

Alex looks at Kara, stunned, as Maggie smiles fondly. “You’re a real Swiss vault, Kar.”

Maggie stands, pacing slightly as she wiggles the ring box in her hand. After a few more seconds of pacing, she turns to Alex, voice trembling. “So, you beat me to it. I was all ready to propose tomorrow at Kara’s game, under the bleachers because that’s where we first joked about being soccer moms together. It felt like a full circle kinda thing.”

Maggie pops open the ring box, Alex’s hands flying up to her mouth in surprise. Off to the side, Kara squeals.

“So, you’re saying you like me?” Alex jokes as she stands before Maggie, hands clutching under her chin. Maggie shakes her head, eyes twinkling. “Yeah, a little.”

Alex kisses Maggie as Kara bounces on her heels. When the kiss ends, Maggie looks down, clearing her throat.

“I know wearing this - ” Maggie wiggles her own ring finger “-should take the pressure off what I’m about to ask, but turns out it really doesn’t.” Maggie scratches at her neck nervously. “God, Danvers, how’d you do this so smoothly?”

Alex smiles, dropping her hands on Maggie’s hips. She leans her forehead against Maggie’s. Centering her. “Ask me.”

“Okay. Right.” Maggie mirrors Alex, her hands coming to rest on Alex’s hips, the ring box resting clumsily against Alex’s right hipbone. “Um…this is turning out way less epic and nowhere near as thoughtful as your proposal but -” Maggie takes a deep breath before exhaling in a rush “-I love you so much and will you please marry me?” 

Alex looks to Kara, coy. “What do you think? Should we keep her around?”

Kara flings herself onto her bed in frustration. “Oh my god, stop torturing Maggie! If you don’t say yes right now I’m going to strangle you.”

Alex laughs again, linking her hand with Maggie’s left and thumbing Maggie’s engagement band. “Yes. Of course I want to marry my fiancée.”

Maggie buckles into Alex’s arms in relief. “Did you really think I’d say no? I literally just proposed to you an hour ago. 

Maggie pushes Alex’s shoulder playfully with her right hand, still holding the ring box. “Hey, in my defense you only ask a girl to marry you once! I wanted to do right by you!”

“It was perfect.” Alex answers, affection crystal clear.

“Yeah, I’ve never seen you that nervous, Maggie! It was so cute!” Kara chimes in from the bed, bouncing up and down again.

Maggie blushes as Alex turns to Kara. “I know, right?” Alex swoons.

Alex turns back to Maggie, dropping a kiss to her beet red cheek. “I don’t mean to be that girl, but do I get to wear that gorgeous ring anytime soon or is it just for show?” Alex points to the ring still sitting in the box in Maggie’s hand.

“Oh geez. I’m botching this at every turn.” Maggie takes the ring and puts it on Alex’s finger. Alex admires it for a beat before grabbing Maggie’s face with her hands, Maggie beaming when the cool metal on Alex’s ring finger touches her cheek.

“I love you.” Alex whispers as they kiss again, soft and sweet. Kara watches on, letting out a strangled _“aw”_ from her bed.

Alex pulls back, winking at Maggie before she urges Maggie backwards to the bed, falling onto it together mid-lip lock, right beside Kara.

“Ok, no. Ew. Gross. Too much. I’m officially seeing too much.” Kara groans as she covers her eyes.

“Think she wants to know what _else_ happened under the bleachers?” Maggie asks loudly as she playfully nips at Alex’s ear.

“Blah blah blah I can’t hear you!” Kara squeals as she hightails it out of the room.

Alex laughs as she cuddles up against Maggie, her left hand coming to rest above Maggie’s heart. “I love watching her squirm.”

Maggie hums contentedly. “I knew we were right for each other, Danvers.”


	3. Like the hands that simply hold you, when words can't make it right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This’ll likely be the last one in this universe. Figured mourning was an appropriate theme to go out with, given the spoilers.
> 
> This was written in a bit of a rush, because...well. I'm bummed. If the writers aren’t going to protect Maggie Sawyer, I sure as hell will.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Ya’ll have been super sweet.

 

Maggie’s distracted when her phone rings, too busy with the infuriating task of pairing mismatched socks from the laundry basket to register that the number glaring up at her is a number she’s long since forced out of memory.

“Sawyer.”

“Margaret, your mother died.”

Maggie nearly drops her phone. “Wha – Dad?”

If John Sawyer remembers it’s the first time he’s speaking to his daughter in over two decades, he doesn’t address it, instead barreling on. “If you want to pay your respects, call your aunt for the details.” 

With that, the line goes dead.

Maggie sinks back into the couch, staring at her phone, stunned. She’s still staring 10 minutes later when Alex comes home, their two kids in tow.

“Look wha – “ Jamie pauses as she runs into the living room to greet her mother. The nine year old approaches gently, standing in front of Maggie, concerned. “Mama?”

Its hearing her daughter call her ‘Mama’ that breaks Maggie out of her trance; the tears finally falling as she gathers Jamie into her arms in a vice grip. “Mom?!” Jamie calls out frantically.

“Jamie, what have we told you about yel – “ Alex lectures as she walks into the room, halting the moment she sees Maggie crying into Jamie. She’s at Maggie’s side in an instant. “Honey, what’s wrong?”

Maggie waves, unable to speak, her head ducked into Jamie’s shoulder.

“Jamie, please go help Dylan with his homework?” Alex pleads as she tucks a strand of hair behind her daughter’s ear.

Jamie looks to Maggie, eyes wide and terrified. “But what about Mama?”

“Mama will be okay. Right now I really need your help with your brother.”

Jamie looks skeptical but relents. “I’m sorry you’re sad.” She whispers as she hugs Maggie. Alex squeezes Jamie’s arm in thanks as she pulls back from Maggie before patting her daughter off towards the kitchen.

Once alone, Alex grabs Maggie’s hand as her wife slumps into her arms. “Sweetheart, you’re scaring me.”

“My mom died.” Maggie whispers.

“Oh Maggie.” Alex coos as she cradles Maggie’s head to her chest.

“I don’t even know how. My dad just called, said my mom was dead and told me to call my aunt if I wanted to know when the services are.”

Alex runs her hands through Maggie’s hair. “What do you want to do?”

Maggie pulls back, looking up at Alex. “I…I should go, right? At the end of the day, she’s – was – my mom.”

Alex rests her hand on Maggie’s cheek. “It’s up to you, baby. You know I’ll support whatever you decide.”

“I think I need to go.”

Alex nods, kissing Maggie’s forehead.

“Can – I know it’s so awkward but I – I can’t face them alone, Alex.” Maggie mumbles, elbows resting on her thighs as she runs her hand under her chin.

Alex leans forward as well, her arm looping around Maggie’s shoulders. “You don’t have to. If you want me there, I’m there.”

Maggie nods, her eyes welling with tears again as she looks at Alex. “She never met our kids. My own mother never even met our kids.”

“We’ll bring them too, if you want. It might give you some closure.” Alex answers as she presses a kiss to Maggie’s temple.

Maggie wrings her hands. “What if my Dad’s awful to them, though? I can’t put them through that.”

Alex places her hand atop Maggie’s, halting their movement. “Maggie. Do you need all of us by your side to get closure?”

“Yes.”

“Then that’s where we’ll be. We’ll make sure the kids are alright.”

\---

Alex reminds Jamie and Dylan of Maggie’s complicated history with her family that night, sticking to the tempered down version of the script they’ve used in the past for their children until Maggie felt ready to divulge the full truth. They’re all on a plane to Blue Springs the next morning.

Maggie decides on attending the evening portion of her mother’s wake and the funeral; enough to be respectful, but not enough to be an overwhelming presence. Even so, Maggie still feels overwhelmed.

It takes Maggie ten minutes to gather up the courage to get out of the car when they arrive at the funeral home, and she needs another five minutes in the lobby, which is where Maggie’s aunt Linda finds them.

“Margaret!”

Dylan clutches Alex’s leg, his head resting against her hip as he tries to hide. Alex runs her hand through his hair soothingly, her other hand rubbing circles against Maggie’s back. At Maggie’s side, Jamie grabs Maggie’s hand firmly, stoic and protective.

“Hi, Aunt Linda.” Maggie greets the elderly woman, who pulls her into a hug that Maggie returns awkwardly.

“I’m so sorry it’s been so long, but when your Mom got sick, I just – I didn’t want to add any more stress. I’ve missed you, though.” Alex stifles an annoyed cough.

“I get it.” Maggie placates. She gestures to Alex. “This is my wife, Alex, and our kids Jamie and Dylan.” Linda sticks out her hand, which Alex takes cautiously. “I’m sorry for your loss.” Alex states for lack of better greeting.

“Thank you.” Linda acknowledges. “Can I have a word?“ Linda starts as she takes Maggie’s elbow, pulling her out of earshot from Alex. “I’m glad I caught you before you went in. Your father’s furious you didn’t come alone. We’re all under strict orders not to interact with you. I thought you should know.”

Maggie nods, defeated. “Thanks, Aunt Linda.” Linda pats Maggie’s arm, walking off as Maggie steps back beside Alex. Alex raises an eyebrow, fire in her eyes.

“We’ll be getting the silent treatment. Guess it’s better than the alternative.” Maggie grits through her teeth, trying to keep her voice low enough for only Alex to hear.

Maggie ushers them into the viewing room, sliding into the back row of chairs. Alex drapes her arm across the back of Maggie’s seat, establishing a subtle line of contact. “Do you want to go up to the casket? I can sit with the kids.” Alex asks gently.

“No, I…I don’t think I can yet.” Maggie answers as she looks around, feeling the thinly veiled glares of her long estranged family members on her. “I want to stay here for now.”

“Okay.” Alex rubs Maggie’s back with her thumb.

Jamie tugs on Maggie’s dress. “So, who are all these people?”

Dylan climbs onto Alex’s lap. “I wanna know too!” He bounces excitedly.

Maggie takes a deep breath before ducking her head, masking her discomfort as conspiratory for the sake of her kids. “Okay, well that’s my sister, Louisa….”

While Maggie points out family members she hasn’t seen since childhood, Alex scans the mourners carefully, gnawing her lip as she watches over her family.

“How come no one said hi to you if they’re your family?” Dylan asks innocently after Maggie’s through naming the strangers.

Before Maggie can respond, Alex cuts in. “Because your Mama is an incredible woman who didn’t let these bullies win and now they all feel badly for how they treated her but are too selfish to apologize.”

“Alex…”

“No. It’s true, babe. He should know it’s not your fault they can’t sleep at night.” Maggie rubs the side of Alex’s thigh with her knuckle before scooping Dylan from Alex’s lap and placing him on hers.

“It’s complicated, Dyl, and I promise, one day I’ll tell you all about it. But for today, as a sign of respect, it’s better for us to keep to ourselves, okay?”

“Okay, Mama.” Dylan yields. Next to her, Jamie smoothes her dress out, legs jiggling as she scowls. Maggie drops a kiss to her head. “It’s fine, Jamie. I’m okay.”

Jamie huffs. “Well, I’m not! You’re the best Mama in the world and everyone’s being rude to you!”

Alex leans over, head resting on Dylan’s shoulder as she looks at Jamie. “Let’s show all these people how much we love Mama by doing what she needs us to do for her, even if we hate it.”

Jamie slumps back into her chair, arms folded. “Fine. But these people make me super mad.”

Maggie smiles as Alex mutters a ‘ _me too’_ , assuming a similar position to their daughter. “Thanks for having my six, girls.”

“Hey! I’m six! Don’t forget me!” Dylan wraps his arms around Maggie’s neck.

Maggie pokes him in the side, laughing at his earnestness and dropping a kiss to his cheek. “Oh yes, of course, how could I forget? You’ve got six covered, too. Thanks buddy.”

Off in the corner, John Sawyer watches his daughter with a grimace.

\---

Later, Maggie sits with Dylan on her lap, the little boy’s legs dangling around her hips as he rests chest to chest with her, sleeping soundly on her shoulder. Maggie’s other arm wraps around Jamie’s shoulders, the young girl tucked into Maggie’s side, asking her mother for stories about growing up in Nebraska.

Alex smiles, brushing some hair from Dylan’s face and observing her family. “Mind if I go up to the casket before we leave?” Alex whispers during a lull in Maggie’s conversation. 

“Al, you don’t have to.”

“I need to.” Maggie takes a quick glance around, dropping a chaste kiss to Alex’s lips when she determines no one’s looking.

“I’ll sit with them. 

Alex walks to the casket, bowing her head when she stands before her mother-in-law for the first and only time. Her eyes well with tears as she clenches her fists. _You don’t deserve the respect your daughter’s showing you. May God have mercy on your soul._

Alex swipes her eyes angrily as she makes her way back to her family, her progress halted when she hears a gruff voice address her from behind.

“You’ve got some nerve, dishonoring my wife’s memory like this.”

Alex turns on her heels. Furious.

“You wanna talk nerve?” Alex growls. “Maggie had the guts to show up even after everything _you_ put her through. With all due respect, sir, the last person I’m thinking of right now is you. If my wife wants me by her side to say her goodbyes, I’m there to hold her hand, no questions asked. No matter how disrespectful you find it.”

Unaffected, John spits out, “A family should be free to mourn without others making a scene.”

“You’re right. And if you’ll excuse me, I need to go be with mine.” With that, Alex walks back to Maggie, sliding into her seat and placing a hand on Dylan’s back as he sleeps.

“Everything alright?” Maggie asks, noticing the tension radiating off Alex.

Alex eyes her father-in-law as the man talks to a relative, gesticulating wildly in their direction. “Yeah.” Maggie follows Alex’s line of sight. 

“We should get going. It’s been a long day.” Maggie replies knowingly. Maggie stands with Dylan in her arms as Alex reaches out to grab Jamie’s hand, swinging it playfully to ease the tension.

“Mom, can we call Aunt Kara when we get to the hotel? I wanna tell her about all the cows here.” Jamie prattles on as they walk out, oblivious to the hostility surrounding them.

“Aunt Kara would love that.”

Maggie tries to ignore the feeling of her father’s glare on her back.

\---

The next day, they keep an even lower profile, sliding into the church’s back pew just as the funeral mass starts.

Maggie hasn’t cried since arriving in Nebraska, but when Louisa meets Maggie’s eye as she delivers their mothers’ eulogy, giving Maggie a sad nod, Maggie’s floodgates open. Alex kisses Maggie’s head as hugs Maggie tightly to her. Next to them, Jamie occupies Dylan with the Roman Missal even as her little hand slips into Maggie’s, offering comfort.

At the cemetery, they stand a considerable distance away from the rest of the mourners, unable to hear the priest’s final prayers. Alex picks Dylan up when they lower the casket into the ground, hugging him tightly as he rests his head on her shoulder, fingers playing with her hair. Next to her, Maggie chews her lip, her hand resting on Jamie’s shoulder. She looks down when she feels Jamie’s shoulders shaking, noticing the little girl holding back tears.

“Oh, baby.” Maggie sighs, crouching down and gathering Jamie in her arms as she starts crying too. “I know you tell me I shouldn’t hate people, but I do. I hate your parents for hurting you, Mama. I’m not sad your mom died.” Jamie sobs.

Maggie pulls back, wiping Jamie’s cheek as she rests her forehead to Jamie’s. “It’s okay to be angry, baby. I’m angry too. You deserve better grandparents than the ones I gave you.”

Maggie stands, picking up Jamie and gently rocking her back and forth, looking at Alex forlornly. Alex rests her head on Dylan’s, tears pooling in her own eyes as she watches helplessly.

“He’s never going to forgive me, is he?” Maggie whispers, a tear dropping down her cheek when her father passes them later without so much as a glance.

Alex rests her head against Maggie’s, their children still in their arms. “You’re not the one who needs to ask for forgiveness. If he wants to spend the rest of his days consumed by unwarranted bitterness, that’s his cross to bear.”

\---

That night, Alex insists Maggie takes a long shower while she puts the kids to bed. Maggie emerges later to find her kids crammed onto hers and Alex’s hotel mattress instead of their own, Jamie curled into Alex’s chest and Dylan’s face pressed into Alex’s back behind her. 

Maggie laughs as she slowly slides into bed, the movement jostling Jamie awake. She flips over, turning into Maggie.

“Mama, can I ask you a question?” She whispers.

“Sure, kiddo.”

“Why were you so sad your mom died? She was so mean to you.”

Maggie wraps her arm around Jamie. “Remember how sad you were when Sally said those mean things to you about having two moms? How you just wanted your best friend to believe you when you said it’s okay your family looks different than hers?”

“Yeah.”

“I really wanted my mom to believe me when I told her how much I love you and Dyl and your mom.” Maggie’s voice breaks. “And now she’s gone and she never believed me.”

“I believe you.” Jamie says as she looks up, squishing Maggie’s cheeks.

Maggie looks over to find Alex staring back at them with weepy eyes. “ _Me too.”_ Alex mouths.

Maggie smiles, responding to Jamie while looking at Alex. “Thanks, baby. I’m sorry my relatives don’t want to get to know our family. Because you’re the _best_ family.”

“It’s okay. I don’t wanna know mean people anyway.” Jamie shrugs. Alex runs her hand across Jamie’s back proudly as Maggie pulls her fingers through Jamie’s hair, dropping a kiss to the young girl’s head.

Jamie wraps her arm around Maggie’s waist, settling in. “We love you a lot Mama, right Mommy?” Jamie sighs sleepily, dozing off without waiting for the reply.

Alex leans over Jamie’s head, pressing a kiss to Maggie’s lips. “We do, Maggie. We love you so much.”

Maggie rests her hand on Alex’s cheek, pulling her back for another kiss. “I’m so glad I get to do life with you, Alex.”

\-----

(BECAUSE THEY SHOULD DO LIFE TOGETHER SUPERGIRL WRITERS!)


End file.
